Algo sobre nosotros
by Mandy Nigthray
Summary: Leonardo no era un hombre que se interesara especialmente por las damas, al contrario, su ideal era alguien fuerte, honesto, carismático, un hombre con una fiera mirada ambarina, pero guardo su amor creyendo que se llevaría el secreto a la tumba ¿o se declararía?


Antes de comenzar la lectura, este es un fanfic con contenido BL, yaoi, homosexual, hombre hombre, así que si no te agrada este contenido te pido de favor abandones esta historia, bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

Ahora si, ¡hola a tod@s l@s fans! Gracias por haber llegado aquí y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado, esta linda pareja de Ezio y Leo no pude dejarla abandonada, así que aquí está mi míni aporte al fandom.

Esta historia está ambientada después del DLC de La desaparición de Da Vinci.

Y respecto al copyright ningún personaje me pertenece, solamente la idea que dio vida a esta historia, sin más, los dejo continuar con la lectura ¡que lo disfruten y gracias!

\--

Leonardo Da Vinci, ahora un hombre de mediana edad, alguien mayor que pese a los años transcurridos no se veía aminorada su curiosidad, esa incansable búsqueda por conocer más allá de lo que su vida y sentidos le permitían, clara prueba de ello había sido la reciente aventura al estar en aquel templo de los precursores, ayudado por los conocimientos dejados por Pitágoras. Aunque en un inicio fuera de gracias a Ercole Massimo y aquel intento por utilizar aquel conocimiento y poder en un supuesto cambio beneficio para la humanidad, afortunadamente Ezio había llegado en su rescate.

Estaba bastante contento de haber compartido dicha aventura con el florentino, aunque en el trayecto de la misma se hubieran presentado varios problemas, continuando con su camino por el templo se presentó una situación que había llamado su atención, podía ser inclusive trivial a opinión de muchos, pero para el era una sorpresa con que facilidad el Auditore había primero mencionado y después asumido y aceptado aquella relación que mantenía con Salai, una que insinuaba ir más allá de un simple aprendiz y maestro, cosa que en parte le provocaba un alivio y a la vez le hería.

Había regresado a su estudio, separándose de Ezio en el camino con la promesa de reunirse más tarde antes de que partiera, al entrar en la guarida se vio de nuevo inmerso entre sus múltiples documentos, anotaciones, pinturas y proyectos para documentar algunos inventos que tenía en mente. Su ayudante, que demostró cierta preocupación lo abrazó y después de haberlo visto vivo y en parte sano, aunque un poco herido había salido a la búsqueda de algún galeno que le atendiera, pero ya había tratado en regresar y el rubio no dudaba de que su aprendiz se perdiera en el camino para realizar sus tan usuales y amadas apuestas.

Daba un recorrido por su taller, observando todo el desastre que dejaron los que llegaron a raptar lo, así como las posibles búsquedas de Ezio y Salai por encontrar las pistas que había dejado.

No era de total desconocimiento del florentino que tenía preferencias distintas, ya que en aquella vez cuando los Borgia aún tenían el poder y entre las conversaciones que mantenían ambos respecto a una pintura había soltado de manera casual su desinterés por las damas y la reacción desconcertada de Ezio le había hecho suponer que dicha afirmación resultaba incómoda y problemática. El rubio tampoco podía mentir respecto a su amor que desde joven había guardado con recelo y que aún después de tantos años se mantenía vigente.

Al terminar su breve recorrido por el lugar se posicionó de frente a su escritorio y aquel tema del amor de nueva cuenta le perseguia en una idea que hacia mucho había tenido pero siempre desechaba: sincerarse antes de verlo partir, confesarse, independientemente de la respuesta pero antes de continuar con su plan se detuvo a reflexionar, como si hablara consigo " _puede que este no sea el momento correcto_ " esa idea le hizo reconsiderarlo y en un gesto de cansancio se dejó caer en la silla donde pasaba tanto tiempo escribiendo sus anotaciones " _¡claro que no era el momento correcto!_ " se reprendió a su mismo, sabía que Ezio partiría lo antes posible en un viaje el cual desconocía su propósito y destino, además el propio Leonardo mantenía una relación con su discípulo... Si es que podía llámese así a aquella conexión tan efímera que mantenían.

Continuo con sus pensamientos respecto al tema, estos se negaban a abandonarlo por lo cual decidió ocuparse del desastre del lugar, comenzando por distintos documentos que se encontraban dispersos en algunos rincones pero sin mucho éxito logro alejar su mente de aquella posibilidad de dar a conocer su amor. Al levantar algunos papeles se encontró frente a aquella pintura, el retrato de una mujer " _Una como las tantas en la vida de Ezio_ " se recordó a su mismo, continuado con su problemática en su mente " _Puede que yo no sea el correcto_ ", junto a aquel pensamiento llego a su mente la imagen de aquellas bellas damas que habían existido en la vida de Ezio, era obvio que él no era el correcto, más bien era todo lo contrario, un hombre de edad avanzada, con un cabello rubio plagado de canas que habían de su apariencia más mayor de lo que era, no pudo evitar enojarse por tal hecho, maltratando varios de los documentos que tenía en las manos. Tomo aire, él no era así ya que si algo le caracterizaba era aquella tranquilidad que siempre le acompañaba, dio un chequeo a los papeles que aún no soltaba y se preocupo por un instante, en sus manos tenía años de su vida, estudios importantes y propuestas para crear las más espléndidas construcciones, por algo el rey de Francia quería tenerlo como su ingeniero.

Pese a ello su mente y corazón eran insistentes, cosa que odiaba de su mismo pero que le había permitido tener tantos descubrimientos y logros, tantos gracias al florentino, como el templo recién visitado o las páginas del códice que solía llevarle ocasionalmente y en una de ellas llego a modificar la preciada hoja oculta de Ezio. Soltó una risa al recordar la vez que el menor probó la máquina voladora y como en un inicio había mostrado temor por perder el dedo índice como lo indicaba una tradición plasmada en el documento, un momento divertido, pero después de ello que tan útil había sido, es verdad aunque su negatividad se hiciera presente había algo entre ellos algo que por muy poco o simple les unía y que de buena o mala manera lo podía decir, tantos años no habían transcurrido en vano, una vida compartida en breves momentos era más de lo que alguna vez pudo soñar.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que al escuchar la puerta abrirse pensó que se trataba de su discípulo y no de aquel que tanto ocupaba su mente.

-Si que has tardado Salai, apresúrate, las heridas las puedo tratar después, necesito recoger este desastre - tenía que ponerse de pie para colocar las cosas que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa donde trabajaba cuando al dar la vuelta de topo con Ezio Auditore y de la sorpresa casi cae.

-Lo lamento Ezio, pensé que era Salai el que había regresado y... - Se avergonzó, no por la presencia del otro, más bien por el hecho de que pareciera que lo había llamado con el pensamiento.

-No te preocupes Leonardo, se que lo esperas pero si de momento sirve ayudaré a recoger el desastre del lugar - su voz se mostraba animada, aunque el no hubiera sido la persona esperada.

-Claro, estaría infinitamente agradecido por tu ayuda en este momento, después de aquellos golpes aún me cuesta un poco moverme con facilidad, los años no pasan en vano- río, regresando al suelo a recoger lo que estaba tirado.

-Claro, pregúntamelo, cada vez pareciera que los enemigos son más rápidos, espero no perder la habilidades que durante tanto tiempo he pulido- aunque le costase aceptarlo y solo lo dijera ante pocas personas, el cuerpo del Auditore cada vez resentida más el paso del tiempo, ahora pese a sus batallas y contantes escapes se había vuelto más estratégico, para que de esa manera pudiera aprovechar al máximo su energía y resistencia.

-Ezio, pero si pareciera que el tiempo no pasa por ti, ¡las damas pueden dar fe de ello! - el rubio bromeó aunque con cierto dolor, sus pensamientos de hace unos minutos le volvían a molestar. - Además, has abatido a tus enemigos de manera contundente, no hay quien no tema ante tu ira y presencia - Leonardo se sentía orgulloso de aquel a quien durante tanto tiempo llamase amigo, sin duda era un hombre admirable en todo sentido.

-Leonardo, por favor, tu también tienes tus cualidades, que un rey te busque para ponerte a sus servicios no es cosa simple - Ezio se divertía un momento, no lograba comprender como aquel genio se sorprendía de su persona, pero estaba hablando de Leonardo, aquel cuyo ingenio y curiosidad parecían interminables.

-Y parecería que ayer era tan solo un discípulo, que tuvo la fortuna de conocer a la familia Auditore, que se vio con la gracia de mantener una amistad con aquel que se convertiría en el líder que daría libertad a Roma del poderío Borgia, ha pasado tanto y mucho que te he ocultado - la voz del pintor se apagaba al igual que reflejaba cansancio, cosa que sorprendió al Auditore.

-Si te refieres al trabajo que realizaste para César, ya lo he comprendido y se que fue contra tu voluntad - El florentino a veces pensaba que su amigo se preocupaba demasiado por esos detalles, el comprendía que a veces las cosas se tornaban difíciles y era complicado negarse, aún mas para aquel rubio que tenía cierto toque de cobardía.

-No me refiero a eso Ezio, es aún más complicado lo que quiero tratar contigo - se puso de pie con algunos papeles en su mano, volteando para ver a Ezio. - sabes que llevamos años tratándonos, una larga amistad- sonrió levemente, encontrando su suave mirada celeste con la fortaleza de la ambarina.

-Claro, una larga y provechosa amistad, la cual agradezco tener, anda Leonardo ¡estamos en confianza!, puedes decirme lo que necesites - Ezio mantenía su semblante relajado, casi divertido por saber que deseaba decirle el rubio y saber que no sería más que una preocupación exagerada.

Una vez que escuchó aquellas palabras se animo y comenzó su breve discurso -Ezio yo... Puede que no sea el indicado - se detuvo un momento en un intento por ordenar sus pensamientos - de hecho soy el menos indicado, un hombre viejo pretendiendo lo que no es - Leonardo se movía de un lado a otro en un supuesto intento por seguir ordenando sus cosas pero más bien lo hacía para distraerse un poco y no terminar en un enredo entre sus pensamientos y sus palabras.

-Por favor Leonardo, tranquilizarte, no logro entenderte- aunque el florentino sabia que su amigo por lo general tenía tantas cosas en la mente que por lo general soltaba frases que a veces no lograba entenderlo del todo, en esta ocasión particularmente no sabia a que se refería el rubio.

-Es que... - tomo aire antes de proseguir - se que eres un amante de las damas hermosas, por algo eres el galán de Italia, y que lo mejor seria reservarme esta confesión ya que lo más probable es que este no sea el momento correcto, necesitas partir y atender tus asuntos sin que te de alguna molestia- el genio se sentía abrumado, por mucho que quisiera dar claridad a sus palabras le parecía una tarea casi imposible.

Ahora era Ezio quien se sentía aquella confusión, no entendía a donde quería llegar con todo esto el pintor - Leonardo trata de ser claro, me estas empezando a preocupar, lo que sea que quieras decir suéltalo ya- el maestro asesino comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no toleraba ser incapaz de entender las cosas, eso mismo fue lo que alarmó al pintor y sin mayor espera, casi gritó

-¡Te amo!, te he amado desde joven - en contraste con sus palabras el rostro del mayor era espléndido, tenía un suave color carmín en sus mejillas, así como un especial brillo en aquellos zafiros que tenía por ojos, su voz delataba un nerviosismo y el jugueteo de sus manos lo confirmaba.

El silencio reino por algunos minutos, el pintor estaba a la expectativa, atento a cualquier respuesta que saliera de los labios del asesino, por su parte, el florentino solo miraba sorprendió al rubio, abriendo un poco la boca para poder hablar - Leonardo yo... Yo no se que decir, yo... - el florentino estaba casi mudo, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, pero el rostro del mayor así como su actitud le hacían confirmar aquella confesión

-No respondas, solo escúchame- Leonardo había empezado con esto y ahora no podía dejarlo a medias. - sé que puede que le dé un significado erróneo a nuestra amistad, pero es ese algo que nos une, es aquello que hay entre nosotros y que en un intento por no traicionarte y mentir es que lo tengo que hacer, por eso te lo dije, te amo, como seguramente ocurre con tantas mujeres a las que has tenido entre tus manos, te amo de manera romántica… como alguna vez amaste a Christina…- Leonardo no quería mencionar a aquella dama, después de todo había sido esencial en la vida de Ezio, tanto que dejó una herida tan grande que aún ahora se podía notar en el rostro del menor, un dolor que acompañaba a su recuerdo, uno que no podía dejar ir.

El Auditore por su parte seguía enmudecido, la mención de aquella fémina le había dejado helado, con una expresión melancólica, algo que jamás esperó de su amigo fue que la utilizará como referencia pero ahora que lo había hecho no sabía si dentro de si se generaba una ira esperando desembocar en un golpe o una tristeza que terminaría en un amargo sabor, como el que hace años había tenido al verla partir.

-Esto es algo que he mantenido guardado, algo así como un secreto, que el día menos indicado fue compartido contigo, no puedo dejar este asunto inconcluso, no al saber que probablemente después de que partas no volvamos a vernos, se que lo más probable es que tenga que abandonar mis esperanzas en un mar de desesperación, pero prefiero correr el riesgo a lamentar o que me resta de vida si lo sigo guardando- Leonardo sentía que le golpeaba una fuerza invisible, la fuerza de los sentimientos que durante tanto había evadido, los mismos que quiso ignorar y desplazar a otra persona sin mucho éxito, la factura que pasaba el guardar durante tanto aquello que si no daba vida poco a poco le hacía una herida profunda.

-Ezio yo… al principio admiraba tu persona, tu fortaleza, tu persistencia, aquella galantería con la que cautivas a tantos, la capacidad de liderazgo que posees, el carisma que tanto te ha impulsado, tu personalidad y aquella actitud tan varonil que posees, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que lejos de tratar de imitarte había deseado estar a tu lado, compartir la felicidad, no solo estrechar nuestras manos o dar un cálido saludo, ser alguien que comparta una vida contigo, deseo ser parte de ti, poder entablar una conexión tan fuerte… - tomó un respiro, sentía que el aire lo abandonaba pero eso no lo detuvo y trato de expresarse con más fuerza en su voz - tan fuerte que nuestras almas queden ligadas, que la unión de dos cuerpos no sea suficiente, que la confianza mutua sea armoniosa, que podamos estar juntos a pesar de la distancia por que, aunque siempre se ha presentado la oportunidad de volver a vernos no sabes que tan esencial eres para mí, ¡te necesito más que cualquier cosa en mi vida!, más que aquel conocimiento que tanto he perseguido, más que a la belleza de una edad o de un cuerpo, eres quien ha marcado mi vida, quien se convirtió en un anhelo desde que fui consiente de aquello que mi corazón profesaba a tu persona- En aquel punto el pintor parecía haber remplazado su cabeza por un tomate, debido a que su piel era pálida se enmarcaba aún más aquel sonrojo tan violento, además en su rostro se reflejaba el nerviosismo, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza aunque algún rastro de rebeldes lágrimas se presentaba, el corazón latía de manera descontrolada en su pecho y para él era una mentira que se hubiese atrevido a expresar sus más íntimos pensamientos.

Ezio por su parte seguía impactado, escuchar tales declaraciones de aquel a quien llamara amigo era una situación que necesitaba tiempo para digerir, aunque no podía negar que le divertía en cierta medida el nerviosismo del mayor y de no ser por la seriedad del asunto tratado seguramente hubiera hecho algún comentario cómico alusivo al tono tan rojizo del otro. Pese a todo ello prefirió seguir en silencio, escuchar había sido la petición del otro y de esa manera se mantendría hasta que su amigo terminara pero ¿Qué diría cuando aquel discurso terminara? Definitivamente no lo sabía, y no quería atormentarse con ello, no hasta que pudiera aclarar un poco su mente.

Leonardo abrió sus ojos lentamente, con cierto recelo volteó a ver al menor, esperando encontrarse una expresión de asco o repudio, pero al ver que no era de esta manera y que estaba en espera de la continuación prosiguió, aunque ahora con una voz más temblorosa y suave, sintiendo como poco a poco la adrenalina le abandonaba del cuerpo y la cobardía se posesionaba de él –creo que ha quedado claro de qué manera te amo y que eres lo que más quiero en mi vida, que en ocasiones desee ser mujer para acompañarte en tu vida, pero al mismo tiempo lo negué, por qué ¿acaso me dejarías después de obtener lo que buscaras?, se que…- en ese punto su voz era casi un hilo, tan fina que comenzaba a dudar si lo escuchaba Ezio, por lo que trato de tomar un poco más de fuerza al hablar - se que lo que estas escuchando pareciera una pesadilla, que me has de culpar y desearías no tener que soportar los balbuceos de este hombre… no, más bien los balbuceos de este viejo que se comienza a volver senil- El rubio sentía como su voz se apagaba de nuevo, pero Ezio se acercó a él, no podía permitir que su amigo tuviera tales pensamientos respecto a su persona, si de algo pecaba Leonardo era de suponer las respuestas antes de saber la verdad.

-Leonardo yo… yo no puedo darte una clara respuesta, no sé qué decir, me has tomado desarmado, pero no pienses eso, no eres ninguna especie de pesadilla, ni puedo pensar en ti como un problema o un inconveniente, salvo las veces que supones la respuesta sin haberme escuchado o tomado en cuenta lo que puedo sentir y pensar- definitivamente, no podía aplazar su viaje, pero no quería dejar a su… ¿amigo? Con tales pensamientos, necesitaba regresar, pero antes de ello debía meditar.

-Ezio- el pintor mostraba ya una voz menos nerviosa, casi sentía la esperanza en aquel suave tono del rubio, como si aquellas palabras le hubieran cambiado el panorama, casi como si le hubiera regalado algo en lo que creer, a lo que pudiera aferrarse –Aun no te has ido y ya siento como si te extrañara más que nadie en mi vida- en unos cuantos minutos el mayor había expresado parte de aquello que en toda una vida no había logrado, era una maraña de sentimientos, por lo cual no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, trató de ocultar su rostro, aunque este gesto fue en vano ya que el Auditore tomo con ambas manos el rostro del genio, secando con sus pulgares las cristalinas lágrimas de aquellos mares que parecían desbordarse, el florentino no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido y comprometido.

-No llores Leonardo, por favor, me parte el corazón saber que te he hecho daño y no sentirme capaz de solucionarlo- Ezio debía de admitir sus limitantes, y debía ser claro, no querida dañar al pintor, pero tampoco quería plantar el él una falsa ilusión de un amor que ni el mismo sabía si existía… menudo problema, superar los cuarenta años y aun tener que lidiar con problemas del corazón, como cuando era un crío, en definitiva, había cosas que no cambiaba ni siquiera el tiempo.

Leonardo abrazó con fuerza al Auditore, como si con ello pudiera realizar al menos una parte de su deseo, las lágrimas no se detenían, pero era consciente de que era ya un hombre mayor, que esto no había sido más que una especie de liberación y que no podía albergar falsas esperanzas, aún así su corazón se negaba a afectarse por el paso del tiempo, los sentimientos seguían allí, como cuando estaba en Florencia o cuando tuvo que cambiar su residencia a Venecia.- te amo más que nadie en mi vida- soltó por ultimo en un susurro, debía calmarse ya, no podía armar tanto drama, ya no debía, se supone había madurado ya hace varios años.

Ezio alzó el rosto del rubio con ambas manos y deposito un beso en su frente, en un signo de protección fraternal -tengo que partir pero juro volver- nuevamente se enfrentó con aquellos ojos tan profundos y lejanos como el cielo - te daré una respuesta, solo necesito que me dejes aclarar mi mente y sentimientos - Ezio soltó al mayor y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio.

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y con una voz firme sentenció -No te pido que esperes eternamente por mi, pero no te olvides de esta promesa - dicho aquello salio del lugar, dejando tras de sí a un hombre lleno de ilusiones.

-Nunca te olvidaré... **_Amore mio_** \- el rubio oculto su rostro lleno de lágrimas, aquello había dado una nueva dosis de vida a aquel amor, uno que pudiera no ser imposible, pero si incierto, con la promesa de que llegará algún día.

\--

Si les gustó la lectura agradecería que dejarán sus reviews con sus opiniones.


End file.
